Uncured polymeric materials that are reinforced with insoluble particles are generally referred to as “compounded resins” or “filled resins.” One type of filled resin is a nanoparticle-filled resin which includes a particulate having one or more dimensions that are measured on a nanometer scale. When cured, the resulting “nanocomposites” may exhibit enhanced properties including electrical or thermal conductivity or enhanced optical properties or improved mechanical properties such as stiffness and strength, for example.
Product applications for nanocomposites and other filled resins typically require thorough mixing of the particles within the polymer matrix with minimal agglomeration. Often, functional groups are added to the surfaces of the particles to make them more compatible with the polymer matrix. However, a thoroughly mixed filled resin with low particle agglomeration is difficult to achieve with highly viscous polymers and/or where high particle loadings are desired. Moreover, the use of batch manufacturing processes for such filled resins can be labor intensive and expensive. Consequently, economic applications for filled resins, including nanocomposites, have been limited.